


Someone Else to Own You

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Girls Kissing, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Set in Season 5. The reader is just horny and past grievances be damned?





	Someone Else to Own You

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 6/27/16.

Someone leaned on the bar next to you, “Can I buy you a drink?”  
  
Looking up, you were met with dark eyes and a seductive smile. You instantly tensed up, recognizing the face immediately. It did not go unnoticed.  
  
“Calm down, Rambo,” Meg teased turning to face you fully, leaning one elbow on the bar. “I’m being nice.” Grinning broadly, she tore her eyes from yours and leaned further onto the bar as the bartender approached. “Two double shots of Jack, please.”  
  
“Not well whiskey? Wow, you’re splurging,” you commented, gaining your feet again.  
  
Meg shrugged, “You caught me.”  
  
She slid a bill across the bar when the shots were placed down. “Keep the change.”  
  
“What’s the occasion?” you asked, trying to seem nonplussed by the whole situation. Internally, you were cursing yourself for sneaking off in the middle of the night without grabbing the demon blade at least. Sam and Dean were back at the hotel across the street, sleeping soundly.  
  
“Happened to come across some information of where the three stooges were at – minus the little tree topper – and couldn’t resist.”  
  
She held out her glass to you and you reached out, clinking the glasses before taking the shot.  
  
Placing the glass back on the bar, you asked in a low voice, “If you don’t mind, I would appreciate it if you would do this outside. There’s innocent people in here.”  
  
A wide smirk found its way onto Meg’s face. She leaned in close and breathed, “Anything you want, sugar.” Despite yourself and the situation, you felt a tingle hearing her call you this. She looked you up and down slowly before inquiring, “You coming?”  
  
Meg turned on her heel and started making her way through the crowd. You followed her reluctantly, your mind racing about how to get out of this one and escape her. Or if it came down to, kill her. You contemplated praying to Cas, but you didn’t want to drag him away from what he was doing. Even though you had a hunch he would drop everything if he knew what you had gotten yourself into.  
  
Following her outside, the pair of you walked down a ramp and around the side of the building away from light from the street lamps.  
  
“I’m surprised you haven’t jumped me yet,” Meg commented crossing her arms, looking at you seriously. She cocked an eyebrow and stated, “I’m a little sad. I like a little foreplay.” She paused and then surmised, “Unless… you don’t have a weapon on you.” You said nothing, giving her your answer. She gave a small laugh, “I can’t believe this. Come  _on_ , sweetie. You’re smarter than that to just walk out and go to a place filled with depravity, not armed. Demons thrive at places like that!”  
  
You clicked your tongue and replied, “I’m going to go out on a limb and say that one of the dicks in there is wearing a meat suit and tipped you off.”  
  
“Ding ding,” Meg affirmed, taking a few more steps closer to you. “How are you going to get out of this one, Y/N?”  
  
Again, you said nothing. Her knowing you did not have a weapon on you was all the information you were giving about your disadvantage in the situation. Although, Meg was certainly not stupid, so even if you did have a plan, she would know she still definitely had the upper hand.  
  
“Well, lucky for you, I am not here to put you in the ground,” Meg announced, shrugging sheepishly. You couldn’t help but narrow your eyes at this, not masking your confusion well. She took a couple more steps towards you, “You remember the last time we met?”  
  
“If you are referring to when you were being a mega bitch and got two of my best friends killed, then yes. Quite vividly.”  
  
Meg snapped her fingers and pointed at you, “Exactly.” She paused and then continued, “You know, I know it wasn’t your doing, but Castiel throwing me on that holy fire hurt pretty bad. And you just sat there. Granted, you were tied up, but I mean, come on. You just let him carry you off and left me there burning alive. Screaming in agony.”  
  
You restrained rolling your eyes at her dramatics. “Seemed to have recovered,” you quipped.  
  
“Quite stunningly, if I do say so myself,” she opined, gesturing at herself.  
  
Scoffing slightly, you mocked, “Nothing like showing humility.”  
  
Meg closed the small space left between the two of you and responded, “When have I ever been humble?” Her eyes roamed over you and you felt exposed, unsure of how to react to her gaze. Her eyes found their way back up to meet yours again and she bit her bottom lip. “You know what else I have never been? Timid.”  
  
You were growing tired of her playing cat and mouse with you. “What are you playing at?”  
  
[Raising her eyebrows and giving you a mischievous smile](http://24.media.tumblr.com/3c1dcf919dac6c2804fbaa1eb3ffcaee/tumblr_mhhwgdLIip1ro7knro6_r1_250.gif), Meg stated, “Just thought you might want some…  _personal_ company.”  
  
This was not what you had expected her to say at all. You were slack-jawed for a few moments before you stammered, “What – “  
  
Meg’s finger was on your lips, quieting you immediately.  
  
“Don’t play me, Y/N. I know arousal when I see it. And you have done it with me each and every time you’ve been blessed – or damned – with my presence. Behind those sassy little remarks, you’re being a little flirt.” She leaned in and her lips brushed yours, “You’re wondering what it would be like.” Her breath against your skin caused you to shiver. She bit her lip, a smirk tugging at her lips as she pulled away. She pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear, looking at you affectionately. “What would the Winchesters think of you now? Getting all wet for a demon? Especially me.”  
  
This could not be happening. Your skin was hot, watching her.  
  
“I’m not interested,” you tried to say firmly but it fell flat.  
  
“You seemed pretty interested,” Meg commented, circling you. “And likewise. I do like a good romp every once in a while, with an attractive person.”  
  
The double shot was making you feel fuzzy, a little more loose than you normally would be. But, you couldn’t say it was clouding your judgment. She was right, and you hated her for it. Her meat suit was attractive; it always had been. And you did have a bit of curiosity. But this was Meg. You were hesitant. You were not convinced this was not a dragged-out game before she took her chance and killed you.  
  
Meg found her way back in front of you again and pushed you up against the wall, locking you in. “Just moving things on quicker,” she snickered, as your hands fell to her sides. She let her hands travel down, tracing slowly down your body.

Her lips found yours, her kisses starting out slow. You found yourself kissing her back, getting lost in the feeling of her hands on you and her tongue tracing your mouth. Her lips were surprisingly soft, and you were enjoying this more than you liked to admit to yourself.  
  
She pushed her hand down the front of your skirt and underwear, and you gasped slightly at the suddenness of the coldness of her fingers against your sex. Her tongue continued swirling yours, dominant.  
  
Pulling away slightly, she whispered, “You got your car here, right?”  
  
You were in a daze, still trying to catch up with the situation. “Yes,” you breathed out.  
  
Meg smirked broadly, pulling her hand out of your skirt. She began patting around your waist and dug her hand into your pocket of your jacket, pulling out your keys. She dangled them in front of you, “Let’s find it shall we?”  
  
Turning quickly, she started walking away from you back out towards the street. She clicked your keys, your car beeping across the street, announcing it was unlocked. You followed her, still in disbelief this was happening.  
  
She put her fingers to your lips as you approached. “Wouldn’t want the boys to hear us, would we?” She opened your back door and gestured. “Hop in.” You hesitated, and she sighed, “Honey, I’m definitely a top.”  
  
You cautiously walked past her and climbed in. Before you knew it, she climbed in behind you, pushing you back and closing the door behind her. There was a bit of a tangle before you two found a comfortable position, you straddling your legs around her hips as she loomed over you.  
  
Meg pushed your hands above your head, pinning them down, before resuming kissing you roughly.  
  
You had to ask. “Are you just distracting me so Lucifer can kill Sam and Dean?”  
  
She gave a laugh and muttered against your mouth, “Lucifer ordered us to back off.”  
  
This was shocking. “Wait, what?”  
  
“It doesn’t concern you, sugar,” she shushed you.  
  
“But –” you tried to interject again but were successfully shushed this time as she went to work on your top, pulling your jacket off you quickly. Piece by piece, your clothing came off until you were both naked.  
  
Meg leaned back down, her bare breasts brushing against yours. You audibly moaned against her mouth as she worked a hand up, kneading one of your breasts, rolling your nipple in between her fingers.  
  
Your hands started moving south but she reached out, grabbing your wrist tightly.  “Mmm, no, this is about you today,” Meg ordered firmly, stopping you from going down further.  
  
Kissing down your neck, she sucked earnestly at your collar bone. Her lips traveled between your breasts. She paused to bring each nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting gently. Her fingers played with your wet folds, a digit entering slowly. You husked, “Please!”  
  
Meg obliged, another finger pressing in, her mouth still working at your erect nipples. “Mhm, god I wish I had clamps,” Meg breathed, pulling her mouth away, locking eyes with you. Her eyes sparkled as she hummed, “Oh, sugar, I’ve got some experience with that. And I could imagine you writhing underneath me, begging for more.” She leaned forward again, her eyes staying with yours as she neared your nipples again. “And I would be ecstatic to oblige.”

Thinking of her doing this to you increased the heat building in your core and you rolled your hips with the movement of her fingers moving in and out of you. The thought of someone else owning you like that evoked strong feelings of lust.  
  
You gasped as she bit down a bit harder than before on your nipple. You felt her smiling against your breast before trailing her tongue around the other nipple and sucking it in. “I always knew you were a little bit of a masochist.” She pulled her fingers out of you before moving her hands to your sides, looking back up at you again. “And I fucking love it.”  
  
The look she gave you was hungry; she wanted to devour you. The anticipation was killing you as she kissed agonizingly slowly down your stomach.  
  
Meg’s lips brushed your labia, kissing down the outer part of your sex. She ran her tongue slowly from top to bottom, teasing you. You wanted nothing more than for her to pull you in and be buried in your cunt.  
  
Your prayers were answered as she circled her tongue around your clit, causing you to jerk slightly. Meg hummed against your folds, her tongue pressing in, drawing low moans of desire out of you. Your fingers weaved in her hair as her tongue delved deeper, her fingers digging into your hips.  
  
As Meg licked at your clit, she entered her fingers again, moving at a steady pace. The heat was climbing quickly inside of you. Her tongue ran up the length of your pussy again before she went back to stimulating your nub.  
  
“God, fuck,” you rasped out, your breath hitching.  
  
One of Meg’s hands reached up, playing with your breast. The stimulation was becoming overwhelming. You were not going to be able to hold on for much longer. The pleasure was too much.  
  
Gasping loudly, you clenched your fingers tightly in her hair as your orgasm ripped through you. She held fast, not moving away from you. You were seeing stars as she continued to eat you out, relishing in your orgasm, drinking you in.  
  
When you had finally stilled, Meg pulled away. “Mhm, you do have quite a distinct taste,” She smirked, wiping her lips off. She chuckled seeing your expression. “Don’t get your feelings hurt. I didn’t mean it negatively.”  
  
“Jesus,” you replied breathlessly.  
  
“Not quite, but nice try.” You shot her a look and she grinned. “You wanna go again? I’m sure I’ll leave you some time to get a few hours of shut eye.”  
  
You were still not sure of how all of this had happened, but you were in no state to complain. You nodded fervently, and she looked gleeful before diving back down, her lips smashing against yours again. 


End file.
